


I'm Sorry...

by livinganime14



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Older Sibling Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Other, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Sad Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinganime14/pseuds/livinganime14
Summary: Dreamtale Oneshot!--Dream had a sneaking suspicion, has this ever happened before? he knew that Nightmare would always stay by mama.I'll ask about it later, when brother isn't angry.--Nightmare sunk down, all he did was worthless, he should prove to them that he can do things that Dream doesn't bother to do.thinking about it bothered him.--"I'm Sorry..."two words never spoken until the last moment, what's to say they had a moment of time to prove they put family before everything else?!! Not Canon!!!!!!
Kudos: 11





	I'm Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on Wattpad, and I decided to just add this oneshot here.
> 
> Have fun reading!!

Title: I'm Sorry...

"Hey Dream!!" A teenaged monster yelled out, the monster was a dog with tall ears and black and tan fur.

One of the skeletons turned to the Monster, they wore yellow and blue clothing and had a gold crown that had a swirly bead end in the front of his forehead, “Huh?”

“What are you waiting for, Dream?” The monster asked, “We’re going to play soccer!”

“Ah!” Dream says, “Sorry guys! I wanna play with Nightmare today, let’s play tomorrow!”

The other skeleton was surprised and so was the dog monster. The dog monster glanced bitterly at the purple skeleton, Dream barely catching it, but immediately pushed the monster away with a smile.

Hesitantly, the monster left and caught up to his friends to tell them what Dream said. The Purple Skeleton’s aura lightened a little signaling that he was a bit happier about Dream’s choice. This made Dream a bit confused, but if everyone was happy, then so was he.

Dream smiled and quickly rushed over to the skeleton wearing purple trousers and dress shirt with a gold cuff on his sleeves and collar. He also had a golden crown-like dream but instead there was a solid block with a cut out crescent moon on it.

Both of them looked the same except for their eye colors, Dream’s pupils were a bright golden yellow, while Nightmare’s was a glowing dark purple, they both set an air to each other. Dream gave off an aura of trust and happiness, while Nightmare gave off an aura of tenseness and misjudgment. Their aurae were also a part of their magic and their clothes also helped their aura to be spread off as a feeling.

The village was still quite young, but they all knew about Dream and Nightmare being the guardians of the tree, one representing Positivity while the other represented Negativity. This set off people, many started siding with Dream because of this, and many double-crossed Nightmare in many ways because of Dreams Naivety.

Nightmare looked surprised and was wondering what brought this change, Dream never left his friends unless it was important like an errand from others in need of help, “Dream, Aren’t you going to go play with them?”

Dream looked at Nightmare confused, “Hmm? I want to play with you today, you always sit down and read under mama’s leaves, it’s boring being by yourself with just mama!!”

Nightmare sighs happily, “Whatever you say, dummy, I want to sit here for a while…”

Dream smiles at Nightmare and cheerfully exclaimed, “Ok! I’ll sit here with you!!”

Dream moved to sit next to Nightmare, and Nightmare scooted around so they could sit down and lay in the shade. Dream sat prompted while Nightmare closed his book, hugging it on his chest, and stared up at the leaves where the apples are proudly on display.

Dream hummed quietly doing his thing while sitting next to Nightmare, they relaxed and did nothing and stared at nothing, Nightmare wanted to say something but stayed quiet. Dream smiled and fidgeted around looking at everything, from the grass to the clouds.

“Hey Nightmare.” Dream said without a thought, “How come you never come when everyone comes to play?”

Nightmare tensed a little, “... Remember what Mama said? We have to protect her if bad people come.”

“But the villagers are nice people!” Dream says without a thought, “They give me sweets and toys!”

A little agitated Nightmare hummed a disbelieving agreement, “Mmhm..”

“Do you not believe me?” Dream says with a frown, Nightmare’s aura seemed to start growing.

“I..” Nightmare frowned a little more each second, “I do.. It’s just…”

Dream felt the atmosphere change and frowned even more, Nightmare’s aura was growing again, it didn’t seem to be just Nightmare though. Dream’s Aura started to weaken and he was wondering what’s happening to the others.

“Dream?” Nightmare called out confused, “Are you ok? Your aura isn’t growing anymore.”

Dream himself was confused, he wasn’t that sad, “I don’t know, nothing bad happened?”

“That’s strange..” Nightmare states and speculated it was about Dream staying with him instead of playing with the others.

Dream shrugs before smiling again, “Oh! Let’s go make flower crowns again! It’s been a long time since we played!!”

Nightmare ignored his and Dream’s aura and smiled again, “Let’s go!”

They both got up, Dream was bouncing about while Nightmare patted his clothes to get the dirt off of him before putting his book onto the tree’s branches. Nightmare turned to Dream with a big smile and they both ran to the nearby Flower Field feeling giddy and like children again.

A young human, with short hair and wearing a cloak, living in the village looked at the two running, they watched with neutral feelings. Pondering they wondered what would happen if they picked an apple, they knew not to eat it, but they selfishly walked up to the apple tree in wonder.

They saw a book in one of the branches but they didn’t touch it, they looked up at one of the apples. It was a golden apple from Dream’s side.

They looked around, no one was looking, not even the twins so they steadily picked one off. Scared from what they did, they took a step back from their actions, looking at the apple in their position, and looked back up. Nothing happened.

They hid the apple under their cloak and ran back into the village, the young human never spoke about it in fear of repercussion.

»»————- ✼ ————-««

Nightmare walked around the village, in sight of the Tree of Feelings, he held his book and took a minute to read sometimes before walking again.

He stood to the side and took a few minutes to enjoy his time by himself until it was ripped out of his hands. He looked up confused and tensed up a bit, it was the Dog Monster from a few days ago and his crew of friends.

The leader looked to be a fox, wearing a beret hat and overalls, he had taken Nightmare’s book out of his hands. Nightmare hung his head down and put his hands down with a small frown.

The fox had white fur and black bead eyes, he was glaring at Nightmare, and Nightmare’s aura didn’t help the feeling. Nightmare fidgeted a little, he knew why they had gotten in his way and just accepted whatever was coming.

“Stop stealing Dream from us, Freak.” The fox spoke, “Dream only plays with you out of pity, so don’t even bother.”

Nightmare’s frown became more prominent, they were testing his trust on Dream. _Again._

His nonexistent brows furrowed in anger and he yelled, “He’s my brother! He loves me!!”

“Tch,” The fox said, “Yeah right, grab him.”

Nightmare panicked at those words, he tried to back away, but Nightmare hit the wall and two dog monsters grabbed him, pulling him into the alleyway beside them. Nightmare tried to fight them off, jerking around his arms and pulling them off, he managed to get free but he was ganged up.

The Dog monster from before grabbed Nightmare’s shirt and yanked him to the wall, gravity played its part and knocked the air out of Nightmare.

“You still haven’t learned your lesson!” The fox snarled before he looked at the book in his hands, “And what the heck do you read? _The Constellation Origins_? What a Nerd!”

The only human kid, that was in the group, flinched at that but it was barely noticeable, the kid must like constellations too. If the other monster kids noticed, the kid would have probably been ignored or beaten up with Nightmare for being a nerd too.

Nightmare’s purple eyes fiercely looked at the kid, it was daring the kid to do something, but the kid did nothing, his beliefs and ideals made him turn around and do nothing.

“Sa-saggi.. What even is this word! It’s all gibberish!” The fox opened a random page and tried to read it, but he gave up and turned the book around to show the group, “Look at this!”

A bird monster went up to read it, “What the heck, what’s a titan?!”

Nightmare looked back down, he knew what’s going to happen at this point.

The fox rolled his black beady eyes and just placed his hand on the page. In a few swift movements, he started tearing the pages. For the other monsters, it was cool, the noise was like music and they were having fun tormenting Nightmare by destroying his belongings, to the human, it was like ripping someone’s soul out of their body and attacking it with their magic and doing nothing about it.

Nightmare looked down, small tears in his sockets. The tan dog monster noticed Nightmare wasn’t watching and grabbed his skull to look up, he smirked at Nightmare as the fox kept on tearing the book to shreds.

Once it was all shredded to scrap paper, he dropped it onto the dirt below and stomped on it. Nightmare’s face was tightened to a solemn look, his eyes dried, he sneaked a couple of wipes without the two dogs noticing.

The fox with a shrug and the stupidest smug look ever, said with few words, “Go get him, guys.”

»»————- ✼ ————-««

Nightmare walked out of the Alleyway, some dirt, and bruises on his body. He walked out slowly, his body felt quite sore and he limped a little. Looking around the neighborhood, he noticed there was a bakery nearby, hopefully he could heal himself before Dream noticed… Why didn’t he just tell Dream already… Nightmare looked down defeated, it’s not like Dream would believe him.

He walked through, a few people bumping into him, one kid tripped him, another kid laughed, but an adult hit the kid over the head and took them away. Nightmare got back up quickly and finally got to the bakery.

He was too engrossed at the food that he never noticed Dream was talking to some people. As fast as he could, he walked over and asked for a croissant, the baker wasn’t welcoming but leaned over to the pastry and picked it off.

Nightmare picked at his pants and found a gold coin, luckily the monsters didn’t know he had coins on him. He placed the coin onto the counter, and the baker took it, giving him the croissant in return.

“Thank you..” Nightmare quietly said before he walked off, munching on it.

Nightmare blinked for a moment and noticed Dream was in front of him, this made Nightmare jump back from just noticing this, and realizing it was Dream made his heart drop, “D-Dream!”

“Nightmare?” Dream tilted his head, but then he noticed the bruises on his brother, “Brother! You’re hurt!”

Nightmare didn’t say anything in fear, his face showing the fear and his aura grew from it. Dream grew worried at this, did bad people come to the village? Was Nightmare ok?.. What happened to him..?

“What happened..” Dream demanded quietly and in worry. Something wasn’t right, Dream felt it in Nightmare’s aura and in his instinct.

“.. Nothing happened..” Nightmare barely whispered while he looked away.

“What happened.” Dream repeated louder this time.

Nightmare said nothing, he couldn’t make an excuse on the spot.

“Nightmare, what happened?!” Dream yelled out, “You’re hurt! And they’re bruising already!!”

Nightmare looked away, he just finished his croissant and ran away before Dream could question him even more.

“W-Wait! N-Nightmare!!” Dream called out, he stood for a minute before rushing out to follow his brother.

Nightmare ran away from the tree and into the forest, Dream at his heels calling for him. Nightmare ignored it, he didn’t want to deal with this.

Soon they were going deep into the forest, only Nightmare knew where he was, he’s been here before, making it harder for Dream.

Dream had slowed down even more, tripping a few times and even falling down. He gave up after he lost sight and sound of his brother. Slowly Dream walked out with a confused frown, this has never happened before, from his recollection…

The Skeleton walking in the forest, he knew his way out, started thinking about it. The way Nightmare walked up to the bakery normally, and Dream hadn’t noticed that he was hurt until he could visibly see them… has this happened before?

It made sense… his aura always going down after saying something about his brother and when Nightmare wasn’t at the tree.. Dream started to worry, Nightmare didn’t seem to want to talk about it.

He’ll.. Forget about it for now…

»»————- ✼ ————-««

Nightmare pondered, was he only supposed to protect the Black Apples? Dream was out playing with the others so much that Nightmare was the only one making sure the Apples weren’t taken away.

Thinking a bit bitterly at a few Adults, they say he shouldn’t be protecting the Golden Apples, it was Dream’s job…

He’ll prove that nothing would happen if he touched Dream’s apples, they were so paranoid about him being close to them for no reason. He walked closer to his mother’s branches, looking up at the closest Golden apple.

Thinking nothing would happen, being quite confident that he’ll show off that he can touch the apples, he lifted his pointer and poked at the apple.

At first, nothing happened, so he lifted both of his hands and held it without picking it off. That was when he noticed a dark shade coming onto the apple’s sheen. It started to fade in hue, Nightmare’s heart dropped from terror, this wasn’t supposed to happen!

Out of panic, he picked the now black apple, but then something else started to happen, the branch looked like it turned a shade darker and it was now spreading to the rest of the tree. Soon the other Golden apples were turning into dark black apples.

The tree was at the center of the town, a lot of people started noticing and saw Nightmare in the branches. The tree had started wilting in color and the people were getting angered, what did the Guardian of Negativity do?!

Dream was running an errand for a few people, he was at the baker’s shop and saw the view of his mama wilting and the golden apples turning black like Nightmare’s side. Dream gasped, the aura turned nasty, his own aura seemed to weaken.

Where was Nightmare?! Dream panicked and left the Baker’s shop, running towards the Tree in a panic.

Nightmare looked around and noticed that the people were starting to surround the tree from afar. He got back down and stood quietly with darting eyes, he wanted to get out of this mess but he didn’t know how, surely everyone is going to hate him now.

Dream started noticing how there were more people every second he was running towards his mama, he had to push some people out of the way but he yelled out a sorry as he continued on his way. After a few minutes, he was finally out of the crowd and at the center.

Looking up he gasped, a hand to his mouth, and saw Nightmare holding a black apple, “Nightmare?!”

Nightmare turned and saw Dream, he dropped the apple and pleaded, “D-Dream! P-Please, I didn’t m-mean to… I didn’t mean to do th-this!”

Dream hesitated for a minute before the crowd behind him got rowdy.

Some people had gotten some sticks and one screamed at Nightmare’s plead, “LIAR!”

Nightmare looked scared, he trembled before his knees gave out from the overwhelming Negativity and how much his aura grew. Dream was quickly alarmed and looked at the crowd and then his brother, there was no calming that crowd..

They were starting to scream and overlaid it with even more screaming and yelling. The tree looked like it was wilting, the apples looked rotten and the Negativity was overwhelming. Nightmare had shut his eyes, tears strewn before he realized the apple he picked was still nearby him.

He opened his eyes and looked to the side, the apple was there and now it seemed to call him. It’s texture looked less than appetizing but it promised him a way out of this mess. Nightmare quickly grabbed the apple into his shaky hands and stared at it for a moment.

Dream watched Nightmare grab the Apple in desperation. Dream looked at it, it made him feel weird, like he needed to.. NO! Nightmare looked like he was about to eat it.

Before he could react, Nightmare took a bite into it. Dream watched in terror as Nightmare’s hands started to tremble even more, they shook so hard that he couldn’t control them and let go of the bitten apple. Nightmare started to make choking and gagging noises, his hands moved to his neck and mouth, for a few seconds they continued until Nightmare puked out this black liquid, making him drop to the floor.

Nightmare kneeled and the hand on his neck moved to stabilize his position. Nightmare’s right eye started leaking out thick black goop, it looked terrifyingly horrible, the villagers were stunned and terrified and the lack of response showed they were as shocked as Dream.

Nightmare continued to gag, and the black goop started to cover his eye, Nightmare started to make whining noises, it was starting to hurt even more, tears started to form out of his eye sockets.

“D-Dreamm, h-hel--” Nightmare stopped mid-sentence, he started to puke even more black liquid and tentacles broke out of his back and out of his right eye.

He screamed as loud as he could while he puked and choked on the liquid, it started hurting each and every bone in his body, each part of himself was in throbbing pain. Crying as he layed on the floor immobilized.

Dream came out of his shock, scared he hesitantly walked up a step before he started running towards Nightmare, “Brother!”

Nightmare was wailing in pain now, whimpering and trembling, even the tentacles on his back seemed to tremble and flinch.

“Nightmare!” Dream yelled out in remorse, he had run all the way towards Nightmare and dropped to his knees in front of him, “I’m right here, I’m sorry!”

Dream put a hand onto Nightmare’s head and then he dropped onto Nightmare, embracing him as he trembled in pain from the transformation.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Dream repeated with tears in his eyes, “If I was big and strong this would have never happened, if I was with you all the time, this would have never happened!”

He was sobbing, Nightmare put a trembling hand onto Dream and pushed him up, Nightmare’s wails had softened and disappeared, with liquid still coming out of his mouth, he choked out, “I-I-m sorry.. Too..”

Nightmare started to hug Dream. Dream froze with wide eyes from the way Nightmare looked before closing his eyes and hugging Nightmare in return, sobbing loudly with Nightmare.

Their sorrows filled the night and the two were rooted to the spot, The people’s anger suddenly disappeared, it was as if a trance brought many of them here to accuse the boy. Soon many were starting to stand in regret, for doing nothing, or for favoritism.

A few of the young were witnessing this, it was terrifying. They were scared and confused, some were wondering what was happening.

One of the young kids shouted from the sorrow-stricken crowd, “Look! They’re turning grey!!”

This confused many in the crowd profusely and many looked at the crying twins in confusion, and it was true! The legs of the twins were turning grey… No! The texture was true, they were turning to stone!

Panic spread the crowd, why were they turning to stone?! Why is this happening and why now?!

A Young Human looked at the two, was it their fault, they knew they shouldn’t have taken that apple. They watched not knowing what to do, hiding in the corner, holding tightly to the only Golden apple left.

They hugged it to their chest and felt the touch, it started to feel cool and relaxing, and then it started to whisper to the child.

The child held the apple to its eye in shock but then held it near to hear what it was saying. It was saying to eat it, his hand trembled from watching Nightmare turn into.. Whatever that was! The twins were now all in stone, their faces showing sorrow as they hugged each other, because of the child and everyone in this damned village.

The human looked close to the apple that was silently pleading, but the child made up their mind. With determination in their eye, they got up solemnly and walked with the golden apple in view. With a slow marching walk, they walked to the blackened spot where the twins now reside as stone and stared at the two’s crying faces before placing the apple onto Nightmare’s head.

The townspeople watched in confusion as a child showed up with a golden apple, this was confusing yet they let the child walk. And go to the twins with thought and determination.

Nightmare just wanted to prove himself, like how the child proved that nothing would happen.

The apple started shining and the child took a step back, they tried another step back but they couldn’t move. It was as if something stopped him from walking back. No, it was fear that wanted them to walk away, the twins were trying to say something to the child, like how the apple tried to trick them.

The child calmly walked forward again and placed both their hands onto Dream and Nightmare’s head. The apple then shed out vines, it was engulfing Dream and Nightmare’s figures and then soon the child’s body.

The human ignored it though, and was focused on the question the twins were asking, _Who are you?_

The young human smiled warmly at them with a broken smile, “My name is Frisk.”

The vines wrapped around Frisk’s cloaked body, revealing scars from weapons and attacks, the strange child, who lived alone, was riddled in unidentifiable scars from many places.

Many saw the shocking sight before the vines covered the stone twins and the child into a ball of green vines. Soon they thickened and grew into a small tree with three sides, an apple steadily growing on each side.

A Golden Apple,

a Black Apple,

…

and a Red Apple.


End file.
